The Superhero Life
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: Frozer divergent/AU. After Cat Noir is rejected by Ladybug again, he can't help but get some advice from a pigtailed girl on a balcony (instead of Kagami). Eventual identity reveal. One shot.


**The Superhero Life**

**Summary: **Frozer divergent/AU. After Cat Noir is rejected by Ladybug again, he can't help but get some advice from a pigtailed girl on a balcony (instead of Kagami). Eventual identity reveal. One shot.

**Originally, this started as the classic Marichat talk on the rooftop after another rejection. Just playing with what I'd do with it and having Marinette understand Cat Noir's "superhero life" (hence the title) but I couldn't quite figure how to set it up… Then Frozer aired and it was like "that's exactly what I wanted!" So basically I wrote this backwards, but it worked. I've wanted to keep tweaking it so that's why it hasn't been published until now, but I don't think I can anymore. It's fanfiction, some things don't have to be perfect, right? Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"For you, My Lady."

Ladybug turned to see Cat Noir holding out a rose from the bouquet owned by the man they had just saved. With a knee on the ground and a hand to his heart, he looked like a true romantic proposing to his lover. She couldn't help but let out a light gasp in surprise.

The black cat hero looked at her with sparkling eyes. Part of her wished he wouldn't. It was what made this so hard. She couldn't lead him on; she didn't feel the same way, and she had to continue to establish that line in their partnership.

"Thank you, Cat Noir, but… I'm sorry, I-" She realized he wasn't listening as his ring beeped without a reaction from him. "Cat Noir!"

His eyes blinked out of his trance and widened in surprise.

"I can't accept this rose from you." She couldn't stand seeing the frown on his face. She walked over to the rooftop railing. "I told you already; I'm in love with someone else."

"I know, My Lady, but if he weren't here, would things be different between us?"

Ladybug leaned on the rail, avoiding looking at Cat Noir. She didn't want him to see how sad it made her to reject him. How often had she asked herself the same question? In her heart, she knew the answer, but it came in the fact that she still couldn't bring herself to answer it honestly.

"Well…" She tilted her head up, only to see a million Adrien ads that twisted her stomach. "You know, I can't even begin to imagine him not being here." She closed her eyes at the pain in her heart. "I'm sorry, Cat Noir. I really gotta get going… and you better do the same."

Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo and swung away before Cat Noir could respond. She couldn't even bring herself to look back for fear her heart would break.

* * *

Marinette stayed up on her balcony after she detransformed.

Tikki quietly ate and gave her chosen some thinking space.

As the sun descended in the sky, the designer finally looked at the time. Adrien would be getting out of fencing practice soon. She sighed. She had been honest with Cat Noir. She shouldn't feel this guilty. Yet, her heart felt heavy with some kind of second-hand rejection.

"I can't believe I have to keep doing this to him." She rested her head on the cool iron of the railing.

"Marinette, you didn't ask for Cat Noir to have these feelings for you _or_ your feelings for Adrien. The only thing you can do is be honest in your relationship with him. He will always be your friend and partner," Tikki reassured.

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette replied, resting her chin in her hand and not sounding any better.

The kwami suddenly zipped into her purse still at her hip.

"Hey."

Marinette jumped and turned around. "Cat Noir!" This was definitely not going to help at all.

"Sorry, I always seem to startle you." He gave her a cheeky grin, but it didn't meet his eyes. The cat looked just as down as he had been when Ladybug hadn't shown up to his candlelit dinner months ago. She really could not win, Marinette thought to herself, feeling equally dejected.

"It's okay. I guess I should expect it with all these heroes and akumas about," she tried to joke.

He huffed out a small laugh. "I guess that's true. What are you doing out here this afternoon? It's getting a little chilly."

It was true. She hadn't noticed it yet between her suit and her invasive thoughts. Now she shivered. "I'm just feeling a little down. I didn't realize…"

Cat Noir looked around, eyeing a blanket draped on a chair. "You're not the only one," he commented as he grabbed the light pink fabric and threw it around her.

Marinette smiled at the boy in front of her. Even if he wasn't in a great mood, he still took care of others. She took a step toward his body warmth. He seemed surprised for a moment before smiling back down at her.

Marinette had seemed so happy when she left school earlier that day. Adrien had caught sight of her animatedly chatting with Alya as he was saying goodbye to Nino. What could have happened between then and now to cause such a sadness to pervade the very energy around her?

"Why are you feeling down, Marinette?" he asked.

Marinette's heart pounded. What could she say that didn't completely out her identity as Ladybug? She avoided eye contact by staring at the table on the little balcony. "I hurt a friend, today. Again."

Cat Noir tilted his head with a small smile. "I'm sure they'll forgive you soon. How could anyone stay mad at you?"

Marinette was still vaguely aware of his hands resting on her upper arms. "That's just it. I know he'll forgive me, even if he's angry for a little bit, and he'll act like nothing ever happened. He always does that." She sighed and turned to the balcony again. "He'll disguise his pain with jokes again, and… and I don't want him too. I want to know that- that he's _actually_ okay."

She chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, but he just blinked back as if trying to process something.

"What about you, Cat Noir? You showed up looking glum too. How are you doing?" Her voice was delicate as if she wasn't sure she wanted to ask this question.

Cat Noir sighed. He couldn't figure out who Marinette had been talking about, but he also knew Marinette had lots of friends, some he didn't even know. But now she turned it back to him. Him and Ladybug, as per usual. He felt bad, as if he was using her. Especially since the last time he had showed up on her balcony had been about Ladybug too. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I… It's just Ladybug again."

Their shoulders brushed as he stepped to the railing and looked out over the city with the young designer.

Marinette bit her lip with hesitation, looking down and away from her partner. "What… happened?"

Cat Noir sighed. "I tried to give her a rose."

Marinette stayed quiet. When he said it like that, it really didn't sound like such a bad thing. In fact, it made her feel a little worse.

The cat superhero turned and leaned his back against the railing, his arms folded and his eyes boring into the table. Despite his harsh body language, his voice was soft and sad. "It's okay. I understand why she didn't take it. Maybe I'm just pushing too hard. She likes another boy and she doesn't want to lead me on. I'm just frustrated because when I _asked her_ if things would be different between us… if he wasn't around? She didn't even want to entertain the idea. And I guess that's okay too, but… sometimes she seems as frustrated by all the secrets as I am."

Marinette sucked in her breath. Was she obvious or was he observant? It hadn't escaped her mind that it might be easier if they knew their civilian identities. Master Fu had said they needed to trust each other to defeat Hawk Moth. She had toyed with the idea for a long time but had ultimately decided the risks and dangers were too big for now. At least, that's what she told herself. It wasn't because the idea made her feel vulnerable or that she worried that if she knew Cat Noir in real life, their sudden friendship would be hard to explain to her other friends. Especially Adrien. What if he thought she was taken because she started hanging out with some cat-pun-wielding boy who was constantly flirting with her? The thought made her groan inwardly.

"If we knew each other's identities we wouldn't have any secrets and we'd be united… I nearly revealed myself to her today."

"What?" Marinette gasped. Though their feelings were different, their thoughts and actions still appeared in sync. She, however, had decided _against_ that particular action.

"I know." He rolled his green eyes. "I thought if I did, if she saw who I was… maybe she'd give me a chance. It was stupid."

"It's not stupid, Cat Noir," Marinette said with confidence. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We all have a part of us that we don't let other people see… or some people just _don't_ see. I get so tongue-tied around my crush… I sometimes think if he could just see me when I'm _normal _maybe he'd like me… As a superhero, your identity is more of a secret than that. It's brave of you to trust her, but dangerous too."

A corner of Cat Noir's lips quirked, and he rubbed his neck. "Thanks, and you're right. It's just not the right time. My judgment is just… clouded by my love for her. Whoever that guy is… he's lucky. And if he doesn't like her… that guy's an _idiot_."

Marinette's jaw dropped, and she hid her face in the blanket. She hoped her blush was hidden by the setting sun and darkness creeping over them. Adrien was _not _an idiot. Cat Noir didn't even know who she really was. But the sentiment was sweet. "What do you even see in Ladybug?"

The masked hero finally turned to her, picking up her confused tone. They both blinked at one another, realizing how close they were. Then Cat Noir sighed, looking again at the table. Marinette let out a slight breath and watched the cars below.

"Ladybug is amazing." His tone was happier now. "She's the smartest girl I know. She's creative and funny. She always knows what to do and she stands up for everyone in Paris. I can't imagine having a better partner. She's so brave and honest… and beautiful."

Marinette caught the pink creeping out from under his mask. Her heart gave a leap and she smiled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized starting to rub his neck in an oddly familiar manner. "You probably think I need to get over it. I can't explain it, but I just feel drawn to her over and over again. She just makes sense, and that probably doesn't make sense at all."

"No, I think I get it," Marinette responded, thinking of Adrien. "You see her a lot, and she impresses you. And every time you think you can move on, you see her, and she pulls you right back in." Marinette looked like she was trying to read a license plate on a car parked on the street. "Ladybug's an obvious choice because… well, she gets you. There's no hiding. No running off unexplained in the middle of something. Not everyone can understand a superhero life."

"But she does," Cat Noir finished. Something about his tone made Marinette sad all over again. He sounded equally depressed and surprised. "I hadn't even given that much thought… How do you understand it so well, Marinette?" he teased.

Her eyes widened, and she flailed her arms, the blanket making her look like a cute flying squirrel. "Me?! Just a guess! Yeah, just a guess! I mean you guys have secret identities to keep up; it can't always be easy. Especially when it comes to love."

Cat Noir smiled at her antics, then sighed. "Yeah, love isn't easy… but I'd like to think it's worth it. I'd like to think she thinks that too."

"She does!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, I think she believes that. She's a superhero! Love always conquers hate, right...?" Marinette pulled the blanket closer.

He chuckled. "Yeah. In her own way, I'm sure she does. But maybe it's just love with me that's not worth it."

What could she say to that? Marinette was silent as Cat Noir looked up at the stars, bothering his bottom lip. "Look, Cat Noir?" she started. "Ladybug said there's a guy in her life and… you have to respect that. Feelings don't just change overnight and I'm sure she understands that. But maybe you need to do something to move on too. Find a new hobby, get a new girl to think about."

"A new girl…?"

"You don't have to do that one right away! I'm just saying it might help." Ugh, no one wants to be the rebound girl, Marinette said in her head, but let it be. "Like when you're fighting an akuma! Sometimes it's the way you're fighting that's the problem, but sometimes it's just because you need Ladybug to fight them. So you change course. You fight someone else to allow Ladybug to get the akuma. You… change your target and allow Ladybug to hit hers… then you both accomplish the ultimate goal of your happiness. Does any of that make sense?" She now seemed nervous and confused.

Cat Noir stared at the sky for a while, thinking over her words. "I think so… You're saying if I found something or someone else to focus on, I could think less about Ladybug, stop having my heart broken, and let her go after this guy. And if I did that, there's a chance we could both be happy. Am I right?"

Marinette felt uneasy in her answer but gave a slight nod and approving noise.

"I'll… think about it. Thanks, Marinette." Cat Noir moved to leave. "And don't worry about your friend. I'm sure he will forgive you. Just talk to him. Don't let him hide his feelings."

Marinette chuckled. "Sure, Kitty."

He smiled at the nickname and her improved demeanor. With a salute, he was gone.

* * *

Adrien walked into school the next day hoping to solve more of his feelings. He was conflicted. He wanted to follow Marinette's advice, but he wasn't sure he could. He loved Ladybug and he always would. But now Marinette… he wasn't quite sure when it happened. Sometime between their talk last night and this morning, he realized his own feelings weren't quite as platonic as he might have thought. The thought of moving on from Ladybug filled him with disappointment, and yet the thought of seeing Marinette again was making his heart race in a way he had never noticed before. He had always known the girl to be smart and creative. She had a lot of talents, some of them unexpected, but she had always been a friend. A good friend to him as Adrien and Cat Noir. Sometimes Cat Noir more so. Of course, he had always been more vulnerable as Cat Noir around her than Adrien. All of it just confused him. Talking to Plagg had not helped, and he had nothing but failed attempts at speaking to his father, Nathalie, and the Gorilla. He wasn't even sure what he would say. How could he explain his sudden desire to date? Somehow, he felt the topic would not go over well with the adults in his life.

Marinette's kind eyes floated through his mind again. Adrien shook his head. She was a very good friend; he didn't want to jeopardize that. Wouldn't his sudden interest sound alarm bells to his secret identity anyway? He couldn't have that happening. In a hidden corner of his mind, he imagined how Marinette would react if he told her his secret, her shock, the cute angry face she'd make, and then… she'd be happy? Maybe even ki- No. He stopped his thoughts before they went too far. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea… but part of him still felt like he was betraying his feelings for Ladybug. He supposed it might feel like that for a long time. Feelings don't just change overnight, Cat Noir, she had said. And she was right.

Adrien looked around, seeing way too many couples to make him feel comfortable. Was there anyone he could talk to? Maybe Nino, but he was busy with Alya right now too. As if summoned by his earlier thoughts, Marinette suddenly ran into him.

"Marinette!" He held his hand out to help her off the floor. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," she replied with a short giggle as she stood. They breathed in the following silence.

"Um, actually," Adrien started, "I could use some advice right now. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Absoluly," she mispronounced.

Leading her to a bench, Adrien's heart was beating uncomfortably against his chest. This was new, and he wished it would stop. He'd known Marinette since his first day of school. She hadn't changed and yet in his mind, she absolutely had. All her good traits seemed amplified and yet the switch from seeing her as a friend to seeing her as more than a friend did not need much pushing, he realized. This might not be such a good idea, he thought as they sat down.

"I'm sorry. This is a bit awkward for me." He had a hard time looking her in the eyes. From the corner of his eye, he could tell her face held a sweet understanding expression. "It's about dating and girls…" His vision darted to the left and the floor.

Marinette blinked in surprise. "Girls…?

"Yeah… like how do you know if a girl likes you? Or like would go out with you?"

Marinette babbled for a second and Adrien chanced a glance at her. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flush. He remembered the photos of him in her room. She said they were for fashion, but he suddenly realized that even then, he had hoped it was a different reason.

She stopped the incoherent words coming out of her mouth for a second before hesitatingly giving her answer. Afraid to give herself away, she spoke carefully. "She might act differently around you than anyone else. She might um be really nice or playful or shy…"

Adrien thought. "Couldn't she also just be a nice or playful or shy person?"

"That's why you have to compare her behavior to how she treats other people. Some girls can be mean to everyone else, but the nicest person to their crush."

"Like Chloe."

Marinette winced, but Adrien seemed to be thinking deeply about her words. "Like Chloe. Though she doesn't really hide any of her behavior."

"No, she doesn't," Adrien chuckled. "What about you, Marinette?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you nice or playful or shy around your crushes?" Adrien felt heat creep up his neck.

"Uh, um, I, uh!"

"I imagine you're all three," he thought aloud, avoiding her gaze.

"Huh?!"

"You're already very nice, Marinette. And sometimes, you can be shy. And I bet you could be a real flirt if you wanted to." He smiled at her.

Her jaw was about to come unhinged. "Uhhhh… no! I mean! I can! I think so! I don't really know; I've never tried. I, uh, I don't really know what I do."

Adrien tilted his head with a teasing smile. "Never been bit by the bug?"

"No! Well possibly, kind of." Her cheeks heated and she looked at the ground while biting her lip.

Adrien smiled. "I won't say anything," he said conspiratorially.

"What about you?!" Marinette blurted out, her shoulders sinking as she let out a breath.

It was now Adrien's turn to look awkward. "Once," he finally admitted, looking at the floor. He trusted Marinette and the way her large eyes stared up at him made him want to be a little vulnerable. They were the same eyes that helped him the night before after all, weren't they? "I was, uh, playful, I guess and she didn't seem to like that."

Marinette's heart went out to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Hearing Adrien's upset tone, she regretted the question immediately. "She- she liked another guy."

Something about his downhearted expression gave Marinette a painful twang in her memories. Her heart sunk low in her chest. "So… you're asking for advice because… she rejected you?"

Who could ever reject him, she thought. Did they not see him? Did they know who he was? Go beyond the shallow; did they not see his kind heart? It took guts to be vulnerable like this. Marinette wasn't vulnerable like this. Adrien was brave. Despite his distant father and a missing mother, he still chose love.

"Kind of. A friend told me to try moving on with someone else. I just don't know how. I don't- I don't want her to think she's some kind of rebound or consolation prize. I think… I've liked her for a long time… but my unrequited love of someone else blinded me to it…"

"Oh!" Marinette hated the hope that bloomed in her heart. Its fast beat would not be stopped, and she knew how badly she wanted to be that girl. The fact that Adrien had finally made consistent eye contact with her now did not help either. "Well, those feelings aren't going to be easy to get past, but… I think… any girl would be happy to go out with you, Adrien." She looked down at her twiddling fingers.

Before she could ask about the mystery girl, Adrien spoke. "Would you?"

Marinette's eyes zoomed up to meet Adrien's, wide and uncertain. He had leaned in closer to her.

"Wwwwhat?" she breathed.

A small smile appeared on his face and he stayed close. "Would you? Be happy? Would you… go out with me, Marinette?"

Her jaw was practically on the ground. Never did she imagine that this conversation would actually be happening with Adrien Agreste. Her smile couldn't be hidden. Luckily, she remembered to answer the question.

"YES! I mean! I-I would love to. Are-are you really asking me?"

Adrien let out a true laugh. "Yes, I- Are you okay?!" Marinette had suddenly grabbed the bench and her body seemed to slide. She looked completely out of it.

"Yeah, fine, just fine," she said in a dream-like state. "Just an out of body experience…"

Adrien tried not to laugh at her. He had no idea what kind of effect this was, but it made him want to do it again. Just to have an excuse to touch her, talk to her…

She slumped to the floor. It looked like she was trying to do breathing exercises for shock.

He kneeled beside her and lightly placed a hand to her shoulder. "Marinette," he spoke softly.

She lifted her head and turned to him. In the same moment, they realized just how close they were, feeling the other suck in air at the sudden closeness. Immediately Adrien's hand cupped her jaw.

"May I?"

Her dreamlike state didn't appear to leave. "Do what?"

"Kiss you?"

Marinette made a brief affirmative noise before their lips met. They couldn't say it was the most romantic first kiss, sitting on the floor of a high school, but neither seemed to care.

As Adrien slipped away, he whispered into her ear, "Thanks for the advice last night by the way...Princess."

Her dreamlike state seemed to sober, but her jaw dropped again. This time for completely different reasons.

Adrien stood and reached down to help her up. Even after standing, her mouth was agape.

"You-! How-? You have to be kidding me!" she said with annoyance. There was that cute angry face, but now Adrien was confused.

"What?"

"How did you figure it out?" she asked.

"Figure what out? Marinette?"

"That I'm-" She stopped and tugged him down to whisper in his ear. "That I'm Ladybug!"

It was time for Adrien's jaw to drop. Marinette examined his face but soon realized he had no idea. Oops. Meanwhile, Adrien was seeing pieces come together.

"You didn't know." She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Well, talk about the cat being out of the bag, Kitty."

Adrien grinned then furrowed his eyebrows. "I fell for you twice. I'm an idiot."

Marinette blushed. "I rejected you for you. _I'm_ an idiot."

Adrien smiled again. "Does that mean…" He unzipped his bag to reveal a still perfectly blossomed rose. Taking it out, he got to one knee. "You'll accept this now, _my lady_?"

Marinette giggled. "Of course." Grabbing the green stem, she commented, "I can't believe you kept it."

Adrien smiled as he stood. He shrugged one shoulder and placed a hand at her waist. "Anything for you _Princess."_

Marinette tried to hide a smile.

"If you two are going to kiss again, can you close the bag first?" The two looked down at Adrien's bag. Plagg's green eyes glowed out at them from an inner pocket.

They chuckled.

"Hi, Plagg," Marinette greeted.

"Hmm," he responded happily with a brief wave.

"You know each other," Adrien deadpanned, looking between them.

Marinette took a step back with a finger on his chest. "He was quite a big help when _you _were gone during the Style Queen attack."

"He was turned into gold glitter, Marinette." The miraculous holders looked to see Tikki's head just barely peeking out from Marinette's purse. "Adrien was one of the first victims at the fashion show, remember?"

Marinette gasped. "You're right, Tikki." She turned to her partner, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Adrien."

Before he could respond, Plagg spoke from his bag again, just slightly poking his head out. "Sugar cube!"

Tikki looked unimpressed. "Stinky sock." She hid back in the purse. Plagg let out a fake whine as he folded his tiny arms.

"Come on, Plagg." Adrien lightly tapped the kwami's head as he zipped the bag. He then turned back to Marinette. "It's okay Marinette; you didn't know. Anyway, I have an idea on how you can make it up to me…" He leaned forward to capture another kiss.

Marinette was on the verge of reciprocating when running feet and a loud squeal sounded beside them.

"I tried to hold her back, sorry," Nino said in an exhausted voice. Alya was looking between the two with excitement, her hands balled up by her face. Nino's hand around her bicep looked useless.

"H-hey, Alya," Marinette stuttered. "Nino."

"ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER?!" the reporter blurted.

Adrien and Marinette paused awkwardly, glancing at one another. Adrien moved his arm farther around her. "Yes," he replied with a smile.

* * *

**Okay, legit, I'm sorry Marinette gave not great and convoluted advice! I needed to have a similar result to the actual episode, so I wanted the same 'change your target' type advice, but I had to give Marinette that part and it was just so difficult. One, cuz I don't think she'd give bad advice like that when **_**she's**_** Ladybug, and two, Marinette isn't going to explain fencing to Cat Noir so they needed something else. I don't know. Usually, I let it go, but I just felt like I had to apologize for that whole paragraph. *insert sweating emoji***

**I still hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
